What Happened In The Warehouse
by battybloodlust
Summary: Batman and Robin get captured by Two-Face in a warehouse. What happens next? Robin has no idea. Whatever it is, it causes Batman to become very overprotective. (Set in Dick's mid-to-late days as Robin. Future Dick/Wally.) (non-con warning)
1. Chapter 1

'This way, Robin.' The detective whispered as he and his partner made their way through the warehouse.

They were searching for Two-Face. They had been looking for the criminal for weeks since his gang seemed to be getting stronger and causing more damage than usual, and they finally had a lead. If all went well tonight, they might even be able to arrest him for real this time.

'Right behind ya,' Robin followed his mentor closely. Bruce had started to notice recently that his partner was getting taller. It was normal, since he was nearing the end of his growing years, but it was still strange to think of him as a grown-up. It was like he had been a little kid just yesterday… Bruce felt something similar to pride as he led the smart, capable man he'd been raising and training for years through the mission. ' _Man_ ', because as Dick got older, he started to hate being called a kid.

There was a door at the end of the hall. Batman crept up to it and listened. He could hear several different voices, and one of them certainly belonged to Harvey Dent!

He motioned to Robin that he estimated about 4 people in the room, then stepped back, got his weapons and kicked the door open.

The Dynamic Duo burst into the room, ready to take down the small group…

But what they saw made them freeze in their tracks.

* * *

Two-Face was sitting at a desk, surrounded by three people who were clearly his goons. Except the three people weren't ordinary people, they were very clearly metahumans!

'Get them.' Two-Face ordered.

Before the Duo could react, they were being ambushed. One of the metahumans slammed Robin hard against the wall and the boy immediately lost consciousness. Two more grabbed Batman and dropped him to his knees in front of Two-Face. One put his foot between Bruce's shoulders to keep him from moving.

'Well, well...' Two-Face said, looking Batman up and down. 'If it isn't the knight and his little...what is he? I still don't know. Your kid? Your boyfriend? Your little soldier? All of the above?'

From his spot on the ground, all Bruce could do in response was growl.

'Yes, see, I hired these lovely gentlemen as my personal bodyguards because I knew you'd be getting on my nerves.' Harvey explained. 'It seems I was right in that assumption. Now that I've got you here...' His eyes shifted over to Robin. '...Why don't we have some fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: this chapter has a lot of creepy touching and non-con stuff which is why this story is in the hurt/comfort category. (but seriously don't read if that will upset you!)**

 **A/N: sorry the first chapter was so short, but I want my updates for this story to be as regular as possible. On the bright side, this chapter is twice as long! (** **Also...I'm not sure what universe I meant to set this in? So let's say it's the comics with some liberties taken. I hope you will forgive me.)**

* * *

Two-Face was touching Robin.

One of the metas was holding Robin up by his shoulders while the other two restrained Batman. His shirt was opened in the front, and Two-Face was touching him. His gloved hand ran over the young boy's jawline and down his neck and torso. Robin, still unconscious, didn't stir.

'Get away from him.' Batman growled.

'Are you getting jealous?'

' _NOW_!'

Both halves of Two-Face's face smirked.

'He's a very pretty bird…' he purred, brushing Robin's hair out of his face. Batman grunted in anger, to which Two-Face responded with a laugh. 'Okay. I'll give you a choice, Batman, and ten seconds to decide: let me take off both your masks and learn your secret identities, or…'

'Or _what_?' Batman growled.

Now Harvey Dent wasn't smiling anymore. 'Or I'll take your boy right here and now, right in front of you.'

Bruce swallowed. The answer was clear of course – he wasn't going to let Dick get hurt…not like that. Still, he dropped his voice and tried to plead with his old friend one last time.

'Harvey, it doesn't have to be like-' Harvey rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, so Bruce sighed and opened his mouth to seal their fates.

'Time's up.' Two-Face said darkly before he could get a word out.

All Batman could do was yell at Two-Face to 'think about this' and struggle against his captors, but to no avail. Two-Face made a hand gesture and the man holding Robin came over and dropped him on the desk then turned him on his stomach. Batman was moved back and shifted slightly so he could see better upon Dent's command. He didn't stop struggling. His mind had gone blank as the reality of the situation sunk in. He wasn't going to watch this! That's all he knew.

Well, he also knew one other thing - that the more time he forced Two-Face to waste, the more time he would have to figure out a way out of this mess.

Actually, he'd already figured out a way out of this mess: if he could just press the little button on his utility belt to send out a distress signal... He wouldn't be too proud to ask even the cockiest of the heroes he knew for help. But he couldn't reach that button with the men holding his arms tightly behind his back.

Two-Face got behind the desk. He pushed Robin's tunic up and ran a hand slowly down his spine, his other hand still holding a gun, as if he needed to be _more_ threatening. 'Would this be his first time?' He asked Batman with a wink. 'I can't imagine it would be. Handsome boy like this? Strong man like you? You probably fuck him every night, just like I'm about to-'

'Stop.' Bruce growled.

'Give me one good reason.'

'He's just a kid.' _He's my kid._ Bruce thought frantically. _And if you touch him again I am going to rip your arms off!_ But he didn't say that out loud, because he was in no position to make threats.

'Not a good enough reason,' Two-Face trailed his hand over Robin's side and stopped at his hip. Then his hand moved slowly up and over the boy's ass, which he squeezed once while staring straight at Bruce. Bruce found himself shaking his head.

'Wait!' He said, watching Dent reach for his belt. 'Take me instead.'

He knew how Dent was going to respond. He also knew there was going to be just one second between his question and Den't smug grin where nobody would be looking at his arms. He also knew that if he wanted a good reason to move his arm suddenly without anyone suspecting anything, it was this.

'I'm flattered, but no.' Just as Bruce predicted, he smirked. Bruce had already adjusted his arm. Now all he needed to do was...

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Batman yelled, lunging forward. The guards still held him back, but the sudden movement was all he needed to press the button on his belt to send out a distress call. He really wished Clark would answer.

Two-Face chuckled. He was slowly lowering Robin's shorts. 'Now, now,' he whispered. 'Unless you want wonder boy to wake up and feel everything...'

Bruce immediately shut up. He even tried to stop breathing. This was going to be horrible either way, but he didn't want Dick to remember every agonising second... He watched as Two-Face unzipped his pants and started stroking himself.

 _God, Clark, hurry up!_

Dick shifted slightly in his sleep when Dent lined up his cock against him. Bruce wanted to look away but he couldn't.

 _Where are you, Diana?_

As Two-Face started to press into him (slower than Bruce had expected, but still brutal), Dick started fidgeting and groaning. Bruce's heart beat faster and faster.

 _I'm waiting, Jordan!_

Dent pushed further into Dick's body. The boy moaned suddenly.

He was waking up.

* * *

 **A/N: reviews appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick started to move his head. He wasn't awake yet but he was getting there. Two-Face was looking at Bruce and still smirking.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a rush of cold air swept in. Two-Face was thrown against the wall and Robin was fully-dressed again before anyone could even blink. One of the men holding Bruce jolted backwards for just a moment, giving him enough time to yank his arm away and reach into his belt for weapons. He threw a batarang at another metahuman's eyes and a smoke bomb on the ground.

The Flash appeared beside him, shaking his wrist, frowning. He had probably tried to punch out the man holding Bruce back.

'They're metas.'

'I know.' Bruce said. 'Get Robin out of here. I'm right behind you.'

Flash nodded. He carefully picked Robin up and after making sure the kid was still asleep, disappeared out the door with him in his arms.

Batman leaped at Two-Face with an angry yell. He was going to arrest the disgusting scumbag right now if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

When Dick woke up, he was in the Justice League Watchtower, and the Flash was outside the room talking to Kid Flash way too fast for him to follow, even if his head wasn't so foggy. He moaned softly to get their attention.

They were both at his bedside in...well, a flash.

'Hey pal,' Wally said. 'How are you?'

'Sore all over.' Dick didn't understand why that made Barry flinch. 'Hey, where's Batman?'

'Making sure Two-Face is getting arrested.' Barry said. 'He'll be here soon.'

'So we caught Two-Face?'

'Yep. Hey kid, do you, uh...remember what happened?'

Dick shrugged. The last thing he remembered was stepping into the room to see Two-Face and several metahumans, and getting knocked out only moments after. He told them that. 'Why? Did something happen?' He asked. Barry went pale.

'We already checked out your injuries,' he said, clearly trying to change the subject. 'You just have a mild concussion and a couple bumps and bruises. Nothing, uh, serious. Do you feel nauseous?'

'Nope.'

'Do you have a headache?'

'Uh...yeah, I think.'

'Okay then that will be the worst of it.' Barry smiled and ruffled Dick's hair. 'But I'm sure Batman will want to get you checked out again when he gets here so I'll hold off on the painkillers for now. Can you get some rest without them.'

Dick nodded, but before he could close his eyes again, he heard footsteps that he immediately knew belonged to Bruce.

'Robin?' Bruce called when he saw that he was awake. He pushed past the speedsters to get to his sidekick, then stopped. 'Where is your costume?'

Dick looked down and noticed for the first time that he was wearing nothing but a white pair of pants.

'That warehouse was absolutely disgusting,' Barry explained. 'Plus, the material is too uncomfortable to sleep in. So I-'

'SHUT UP, ALLEN!' Bruce yelled out of nowhere. Barry tensed. Dick and Wally exchanged confused looks. Bruce turned back to Dick and ran a hand through his hair. 'Are you okay?' He asked gently. Dick nodded. 'OK, we're going home. I'm going to grab your costume. I'll only be a minute, I promise.' He started to walk out of the room. 'Allen, come with me.'

Barry took a deep breath and followed him out.

Dick and Wally turned to each other and whisper-shouted 'What the hell?!' at the exact same time.

'Dude, your dad's crazy,' Wally said.

'Your uncle's being is weird,' Dick said.

'What the hell happened on this mission, anyway?'

'Beats me. I was blacked out until literally two minutes ago.'

Wally sighed. 'I only came here about ten minutes ago. I called to ask Barry something and he mentioned you being hurt so I just ran over.'

Dick thought that was very sweet, but he didn't say.

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me, Allen!' Bruce hissed, stopping just out of the earshot of the kids. 'You were there. You saw-'

'Yes, I did, and I thought he'd appreciate not waking up in the clothes he got raped in!'

Bruce nearly backhanded him for that, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was just that Barry saying it made it...real. And Bruce would have to face the fact that he'd failed Dick.

'He was blacked out the entire time. He wouldn't remember.'

'The corner of his shirt was stuck to his belt too. Plus it smelled like smoke. The bed-sheets on the other hand smell like lilacs.'

Bruce didn't return the snark, though he still wasn't happy. Instead he asked 'You got him checked out?'

'Of course. Mild concussion, bruising...I didn't know who you wanted to tell about the whole...'

'Keep it between us.'

'No problem,' Barry nodded. 'I didn't even tell Wally.'

'Good.' Bruce started walking again. 'And in the future, Allen, don't undress my kid when he's unconscious.'

* * *

Bruce came back into the room with the Robin costume in his hand. Dick expected him to hand over the uniform so he could put it on, but Bruce just held out his hand for Dick to take and get off the bed.

'Need a ride?' Wally offered.

'We'll take the Batmobile.' Bruce replied gruffly.

* * *

They rode the Batmobile to the Manor in silence. Dick tried to ask what he missed or start a conversation a few times, but it was clear that Bruce didn't want to talk.

Dick was starting to get worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry these chapters are so short but I should get cookies for regular updates XD**

* * *

That night, after Dick was sound asleep (Bruce noticed that he took a while to get comfortable and that he eventually ended up sleeping on his stomach, even with the painkillers Bruce gave him right after he ran some necessary physical tests), Bruce told Alfred what happened. He hadn't planned on it, but when the old butler had asked him what was wrong with concern in his eyes, Bruce couldn't exactly help himself. He told Alfred everything.

'Good lord...' Alfred muttered. 'And master Richard was...'

'Unconscious the whole time, yeah.'

'So he doesn't know.' Alfred frowned.

Bruce shook his head. 'I don't know how to tell him.'

'That is understandable.' Alfred said with a sigh and squeezed Bruce's shoulder gently. 'But you've got to, and soon. If it were just the threats, I wouldn't insist. But it wasn't just threats, it was...' He sighed again. 'Mater Bruce, I would even advise you to get a rape kit done.'

Bruce hung his head. 'I...had a tape recorder on me.' He admitted quietly. 'I was hoping to get a confession for the drugs and the murder, but... Well, we have all the evidence we need to put him in jail, just not for the drugs and murder.'

'And are you perhaps planning on giving this tape recorder to the police?'

'As soon as I can convince the GCPD to keep it quiet.' Bruce stood up to go to the Batcave. At least working would ease his mind a little. 'And I still need to find and contain those metas. I've set a meeting with Gordon later tonight. I'll try to convince him then so we can put Dent away and be done with it as soon as possible. But you're right, Alfred. I'll talk to Dick in the morning.'

'Very well,' Alfred said with a smile. 'And I suppose you'll be in the Batcave until then?'

'Unless I need to go out.'

'Very good, sir. And don't forget about the gala tomorrow night.'

'Of course.' Bruce said, even though he'd completely forgotten and was now considering cancelling the gala, and left. Alfred watched him walk away with a sight that was both fond and tired.

* * *

The next day, over at the Allen household, Wally would not stop pestering Barry about the previous day.

'Wally, can you please leave my house?' Barry said politely over his morning coffee.

'Not until you tell me why Batman was all up in your case yesterday.'

'I don't know, Wally, he's Batman. Being grumpy is like his signature. Superman rips his shirt off, Wonder Woman crosses her bracelets, and Batman is grumpy. It's kind of annoying, actually.'

Wally huffed air out of his nostrils, not appreciating the sass. Or the deflection. 'I'm going to find out.' He said determinedly.

'Good luck.'

Wally took a slice of toast off the breakfast table and sped away. Barry sighed. Not because of his nephew, but because he was worried of just what his nephew was going to 'find out'.

* * *

Bruce meant to talk to Dick, he really did, but then they'd actually sat down and Dick had looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes, and...Bruce just couldn't! He knew it was wrong, but he felt like he had to protect his boy from that knowledge for as long as possible.

Not only that, but he had to protect Dick, period.

He had to keep an eye on him, make sure nobody got a chance to hurt him.

'Bruce?' Dick waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Bruce out of his thoughts. 'You said we needed to talk?'

'Yes,' Bruce cleared his throat. 'There is a gala tonight and I want you to be there.'

'Oh.' Dick said, confused. 'But Wally and I are going bowling. Didn't you say I didn't have to-'

'I need you there tonight,' Bruce snapped. 'It's important for publicity.'

'Well...can Wally come?'

Bruce didn't even think about it - he couldn't stand to disappoint Dick again. 'Sure.'

'Great, thanks. Oh by the way, can I ask you something?' Dick seemed a little uncomfortable suddenly. 'You've been acting a little weird. Did something happen at the warehouse? Did Two-Face say something?'

Bruce tensed, but managed to hide it. 'I...thought there might be hope for Harvey Dent, but...'

Dick nodded understandingly and smiled. Bruce suddenly hated himself.

* * *

He avoided Alfred until they had to leave for the gala. He wasn't prepared to face _that_ consequence just yet.

'Master Bruce.' Alfred said when Bruce was putting on his tie just as he and Dick were about to leave.

'I don't have to explain myself to you, Alfred.' Bruce snapped.

'Oh, it's not _me_ you have to explain anything to sir.'

Bruce ignored him. Alfred wait until Bruce was finished getting dressed to speak up again: 'Sir. This is not something you can just avoid.'

Bruce gave him a look that said _Watch me_ and walked right out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry this update took longer - I like to be at least one chapter ahead when I post something and I was stuck on one part of the next chapter. I'm also planning a few other stories! On the bright side...slightly** **longer chapter!**

* * *

'Bowling would be more fun.' Wally sang lazily in Dick's ear. The two of them were standing by the wall, watching the guests walk around and converse and drink. Bruce had said Dick needed to show up. He hadn't said anything about interacting with people, so Dick was fine with only interacting with Wally.

'There's unlimited free food here.'

'But bowling would be more fuuuuuuuuun.' Wally whined, but he was only whining on the outside. On the inside, he couldn't wait to get to the bottom of Batman's ruder-than-usual attitude and uncle Barry's more-than-usual awkwardness. And of course it was all 'more than usual'! Wally wasn't overreacting _at all_.

Okay, so what if he was a little bit? His best friend was involved, and everybody knew Batman didn't get disgruntled that easily, _and_ that Batman didn't send out a distress signal over nothing. So Wally had made it his mission to find out just what the hell was going on and how it affected Dick.

'Suck it up buddy. If I'm stuck here, then so are you.' Dick said teasingly.

'No, _I'm_ only stuck here because I'm a good friend.'

Dick rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. Wally took that as a compliment.

'Oh, Richard Grayson!' a cheerful voice cried. Wally turned to look for the person the voice belonged to, but Dick didn't have to. He just sighed and gave Wally a look that said: _You're right, bowling would be more fun._

A tall middle-aged woman made her way over to the boys, waving and calling Dick's name to get his attention. Dick had his back turned until the last second, when he turned to her with a bright smile.

'Marcia!' He greeted pleasantly. 'I didn't know you were coming here tonight.'

Marcia pulled Dick into a hug that was too tight for Wally to watch before answering. 'Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here either.'

'I had plans but I changed them last minute.' Dick said, looking up at Marcia's face even though she was leaning forward just enough that her breasts were right in Dick's line of sight if he was to look forward. Or down. Or literally anywhere but directly into her eyes. Wally thought that was kind of creepy - even though _he_ personally didn't mind looking at her chest, Dick was very clearly not into it.

Who the hell was this woman? Why was she talking to Dick as if he was a little kid while thrusting her breasts in his face? Why did Bruce Wayne hang out with so many unsettling people?

'And you changed them for _me_?' Marcia fluttered her eyelashes, her hand rubbing up and down Dick's arm gently. 'Oh Dickie you absolute sweetheart!' She pinched Dick's cheek with her free hand while stepping even closer to him. Dick uncomfortably took a half-step back while still remaining polite. Wally could see that he had to jump to his friend's aid, but just as he'd cleared his throat to grab her attention, someone else also cleared his throat right behind Marcia.

The woman turned to see Bruce Wayne standing behind her, a dark look on his face. Wally was used to that look on Batman, but on Bruce Wayne it was even more disturbing.

Marcia seemed to think so too.

'Oh!' She gasped. 'Brucie! I didn't notice you-'

'Dick, we're leaving.' Bruce interrupted her with a harsh tone. Dick didn't need to be asked twice - he quickly grabbed Wally's hand and followed Bruce far away from the Marcia lady.

'Yikes.' Wally said when they were outside the building. 'Who was that?'

'Marcia Strongman.' Dick replied, much more relaxed now. 'I think she's a news anchor. She's pretty but she gives me the creeps.'

'Me too, pal. Yeesh...'

'I'm sorry you had to deal with her.' Bruce unlocked his car so they could all get in. 'I never noticed how...physical she can get.'

Dick shook his head. 'Like I said, gives me the creeps. We going home?'

'Yes, unless you want ice cream or something.'

Wally smirked. 'I think we can still make it to the bowling alley, actually.'

'Don't push it, Wallace.'

Dick laughed at Wally's miserable pout (he just wanted to go bowling with his bro tonight, was that too much to ask?) and Wally didn't miss the way Bruce's eyes softened at that, the stress of the whole night lifting from them suddenly all because Dick Grayson was laughing.

* * *

Wally didn't really get a chance to 'investigate' that night. While they had ice cream, Bruce and Wally spent most of their time watching Dick talk about school and make jokes, and they made jokes too, about the people they didn't like who kept coming to Bruce's parties.

After ice cream, they sat in the car waiting for Bruce to take a picture with a fan.

'Can you believe he can get away with skipping his own gala to go get ice cream with us?' Wally chuckled. Dick only hummed in response. He seemed exhausted.

'You okay?' Wally asked.

'Yeah.' Dick yawned. 'Just tired. I'm on so many painkillers right now...' His words were getting jumbled together so Wally lowered his shoulder a little. Dick took him up on the offer instantly, leaning his head against Wally's bony shoulder and curling in on himself. By the time Bruce started driving, he was asleep.

* * *

Wally almost dozed off too, but they arrived Back at Wayne Manor far too quickly. Wally didn't move once they stopped, not wanting to wake Dick. Bruce got out of the car and opened the door on Dick's side, his eyes cold. He reached inside and picked Dick's sleeping form up gently. More gently than Wally had ever seen him. But his eyes were still cold as he stared at Wally.

'We'll have your uncle pick you up in a few minutes.' He said quietly so Dick wouldn't wake up. 'Wait downstairs with Alfred.'

'OK.' Wally said, feeling a little intimidated. He followed the two inside the manor.

Inside, Alfred called Barry while Bruce took Dick upstairs to put him to bed. When he came back down, Wally was sitting on the couch wondering why Bruce had been glaring so hard at him earlier. Was it possibly related to whatever had happened on his last mission?

'Wallace,' Bruce said. 'Don't think I haven't noticed.'

Wally frowned. He felt guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong. 'Noticed what mister Batman sir?"

Bruce's glare returned. 'You _know_ what.' He said slowly.

'I...I actually don't, sir.'

Bruce Wayne pursed his lips and suddenly Wally could only think of him as Batman.

'I'm not going to tell Dick what to do.' Batman hissed. 'But if you have his best interest in mind, you won't make any moves for a while.'

Wally just stared at him. It took him several minutes to understand what Batman was suggesting, and by then uncle Barry was there to take him home. When Barry dropped him off and sped away, Wally finally allowed himself to think what had been really obvious in Batman's for-some-reason-suddenly-overprotective mind:

Wally had a crush on his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: what can I say? I love overprotective Brucie and Birdflash. But not to worry, there is still stuff that they need to talk about concerning the warehouse~ and we'll get to that real soon. Reviews greatly appreciated!**

 **PS. Marcia is an OC I made up on the spot. Sorry if I ruined any other Marcias for you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for adding this story to your follows/faves and for your nice reviews! I'll reply to everyone individually/privately starting now :D**

* * *

'No.'

'But Bruce!'

'I said _no_.'

'But-'

'Don't argue with me, young man!' Bruce snapped, turning to glare at Dick with his hands folded over his chest. 'I said you can't go on patrol tonight, and that means you can't go on patrol tonight. Am I making myself absolutely clear?'

Dick crossed his arms too. He'd somehow managed to wake up before Bruce left for his night job, but now Bruce was just making things difficult. 'But then I'll have missed patrol two days in a row.' Dick argued.

'You're still healing.' Bruce reminded him. 'And as both your mentor _and_ legal guardian, I am _ordering_ you to avoid vigilantism until further notice.'

'This is _so_ unfair.' Dick huffed and pouted.

'It sure is. Behave.' Bruce gave Dick a stern look before shutting the door of the Batmobile and driving away. Dick grumbled about how unfair and ridiculous Bruce was being for a while, but he had to admit he wouldn't be much help out there. His bruises were healing fine but he still felt sore and had taken another painkiller right before he came to the Batcave. So even though Dick wasn't gonna admit, Bruce was probably right.

He sat in the large chair in front of the Batcomputer, grumbling for a few more minutes before he finally gave up.

 _Well, screw that._ He thought. He wasn't just gonna sit around. _If I can't go out tonight, I'll just see what I've missed and what I'm missing._

He logged on to the computer and started going through all the recent files and information Bruce had added. He came across an audio file. It was simply titled 'audio1' with the date from two days ago, which would mean it was from the night they (well, Bruce) had arrested Two-Face. Dick had forgotten that Bruce had a tape recorder on him that night. Curiosity took over. Bruce hadn't really told him how he managed to catch Two-Face, or what exactly had happened that made him lose faith in Harvey Dent, or why Dick had ended up at the Watchtower instead of the Batcave. Plus, Dick hadn't missed Barry's uneasiness, and clearly neither had Wally. The answer could be in that file.

He clicked on it.

It required a password, but Dick's didn't work. "Hmph," Dick breathed, confused. He tried to override it. Nothing. He tried to hack it. Still it didn't let him in. Nothing was working. Dick tried to open other files on the computer and found that he could open everything just fine except for this one file. Bruce had locked it specifically from _him_.

But why would he do that? Sure, Bruce kept a lot of secrets, but usually he only went to such lengths when the secret he was keeping...

...had something to do with Dick.

Dick sat back in the chair. He couldn't decide if he should be worried or not. Mostly he was curious, and a little bit frustrated. What was Bruce keeping this time? And whatever it was, could it explain why everybody had been acting so strange recently?

'Might I ask what you're doing, sir?'

Dick jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice. He hadn't heard him approach.

'I'm just working, Alfred.' He said.

'I believe you should be resting.' The butler said as he came closer to take a look at the screen. 'You know how master Bruce gets when his files are disorganised.'

Dick sighed. 'I'm not disorganising them, I'm just trying to open one file but it's not letting me.'

'How come?'

'Bruce has it locked.'

'Then perhaps you should not be snooping around trying to open it in the first place.' Alfred sounded like he was half-teasing, half-scolding. 'Now off to bed with you, sir.'

'But this is so unfair!' Dick complained again. 'Why is he still keeping secrets from me? I thought we were partners.'

Alfred hesitated. 'Perhaps there are some things you are still too young to know.'

'But I was _there_.' Dick insisted. 'Don't I deserve to know what I missed when I got knocked out on the job?'

Alfred didn't answer for a moment, just long enough for Dick to catch on.

'He told you!' Dick cried.

'Master Richard-'

'And he told you not to tell me. Ugh! That is so like him! What is it, Alfred?'

'Please sir-'

'No, that's not fair. You have to tell me.' Dick put on his angriest expression. He expected Alfred to scold him, but after thinking for a moment, Alfred sighed and nodded, which made Dick...genuinely worried.

'Very well...' Alfred said. 'But come upstairs. We will wait for master Bruce, and _he_ will explain _everything_ to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, self, now you're gonna have to write that O.o**

 **I really appreciate reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO sorry for the wait! Real life gave me things to do so I didn't have a chance to update recently. No worries though, I'm back :D**

* * *

Dick felt betrayed enough that he didn't drink the tea Alfred offered him. He didn't really suspect the butler would try to put him back to sleep before Bruce showed up, especially after he'd seemed so resigned earlier, but he figured it was best to be safe.

'No tea sir?' Alfred huffed. 'Well then how about some cookies?'

Dick shook his head.

'Ice cream?'

'No, thank you.'

'Not even a glass of water?'

'No, Alfred.'

The old man sighed. 'I suppose you're worried I'm going to drug you?'

Dick blushed. He hadn't meant to hurt Alfred's feelings! 'I didn't say that.'

'Well then would you care to eat-'

'I'm not hungry or thirsty. Thank you.' Dick said firmly. Sure, he was nice, but he was not going to let Alfred guilt him into...either sleeping against his will or just getting a delicious midnight snack. Not tonight, anyway.

Alfred didn't look happy but he didn't argue. They both sat down in the living room, pretending to read while they waited for Bruce to come home, both of them nervous for different reasons.

* * *

'Welcome home, master Bruce.' Alfred said when he met Bruce by the stairs leading away from the Batcave. Dick was still in the living room. 'Did you have a good night?'

'As a matter of fact, yes.' Bruce said. 'I convinced the commissioner to use the evidence against Two-Face in a private trial...' He cut himself off once he entered the living room and saw Dick curled up on the couch with a book in his lap. Dick was awake, but sleepy and distracted. Bruce turned to frown at Alfred. 'Why isn't he asleep?' he asked quietly.

'He's been expecting you, sir.' Alfred explained. 'The young master attempted to hack into your restricted files earlier.'

Bruce paled.

'He failed of course, but...' Alfred went on, watching Bruce relax for only a moment before he told him the rest. '...I did promise him an explanation.'

Bruce's face darkened. 'Dick?' He called, walking away from Alfred stubbornly.

Dick winced as he was dragged out of his thoughts. He looked around until he found Bruce, standing by his side to run a hand through the young boy's hair.

'You should be resting.' Bruce murmured softly, reaching down to pick Dick off the couch. Dick went with it, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck with a sleepy hum; until he realised what was happening and pushed him away.

'Wait...' He yawned. 'Alfred _promised_ you'd...explain.'

'It's too late, kid. You're too tired. Just go to bed-'

'No!' Dick said insistently. He was pouting. Bruce knew he had to do something quickly, because he was not particularly good at resisting Dick's pouting.

'Do as I said, _Richard_ -'

'Master Bruce!' Alfred yelled suddenly. Bruce looked up at him, surprised. They glared at each other for a while. Dick got the feeling that they were having a telepathic conversation. Or at least they were somehow communicating with their eyes. After several seconds, Bruce sighed.

'Fine.' He said, leaving the room. 'Fine. If you really want to know...' Dick barely had enough time to be confused until Bruce returned and placed a tape recorder on the coffee table. 'I turned it on right before we crashed into the room. Press play.'

Alfred had closed his eyes, as if he was both frustrated and about to cry. Bruce stared straight ahead with a stony expression. _What the hell am I about to find out?_ Dick thought nervously. He took a deep breath and played the tape.

* * *

 _'Get them.'_

Commotion. Batman grunted. There were more crashing noises, then Dick heard his past self whimper as the sounds of fighting died down. This must have been where he passed out.

 _'Well, well...'_ Two-Face's voice came through the recorder. From the corner of his eye, Dick saw Bruce's hand make fists. _'_ _If it isn't the knight and his little...what is he? I still don't know. Your kid? Your boyfriend? Your little soldier? All of the above?'_

Well, that was just gross. But Dick didn't say anything.

 _'Yes, see, I hired these lovely gentlemen as my personal bodyguards because I knew you'd be getting on my nerves. It seems I was right in that assumption. Now that I've got you here...why don't we have some fun?'_

There were sounds of more commotion, then of something tearing, then Batman growling _'Get away from him!'_

Dick looked to Bruce then to Alfred for an explanation. Neither offered it.

 _'Are you getting jealous?'_

 _'NOW!'_

 _'He's a very pretty bird...'_

The pieces started to fall into place - if Harvey Dent had gotten creepy (kinda like those gross criminals Batman always made sure he hit _extra_ hard), that would explain why Bruce had been so reluctant to leave Dick alone or let him come on patrol. It would also explain the Marcia thing. Marcia was being a little creepy too, wasn't she? Dick was about to start teasing Bruce and calling him a mother hen when Two-Face started speaking again.

 _'Okay. I'll give you a choice, Batman, and ten seconds to decide. Let me take off both your masks and learn your secret identities. Or...'_

 _'Or WHAT?'_

 _'Or I'll take your boy right here and now, right in front of you.'_

Silence. What had he meant by...

 _'Harvey, it doesn't have to be like-'_

What had he meant when he said he would "take" him?

 _'Time's up.'_

Well, Dick supposed he was about to find out.

 _'Harvey, wait!'_ Batman yelled. _'Think about this. Please, just THINK! You don't have to do this.'_ There were noises in the background that Dick couldn't make out.

 _'Move him back a little. Give him a nice view.'_

Dick looked at Bruce again, but his guardian was clearly avoiding him, shaking with silent rage. Dick took a deep breath to calm himself. He was alive and healthy, so surely it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Footsteps. Shuffling. Two-Face humming.

 _'Would this be his first time?'_

And then it clicked. Dick suddenly found it hard to breathe as it all began to make sense.

 _'I can't imagine it would be. Handsome boy like this? Strong man like you? You probably fuck-'_

Bruce leaped forward and paused the playback in one move. He took several deep breaths before he turned to look at Dick.

Dick...had shut down. He was staring at the spot the recorder had been before Bruce picked it up and he was beginning to hyperventilate. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his folded legs and shook his head.

'No...' He said under his breath.

'Dick, I'm...' Bruce sounded like he was about to cry. Or scream. Or kill someone. Or all of the above. 'I'm _sorry_.'

'You...you w-wouldn't...let them...'

Bruce hung his head. 'I should have stopped him. Somehow. I'm sorry.'

Dick was silent for a moment. Then... 'Why...didn't you...tell me?'

'I was trying to...' Bruce sighed. '... _protect_ you.' He started walking towards Dick, but the boy leaped away from him. 'Dick...'

'No.' Dick said again, and ran upstairs without a backwards glance. Bruce watched him go, then collapsed onto Alfred, who had moved over and was waiting to comfort him. Neither of them said anything for a long, long time.

* * *

 **A/N: In my defence, this was pretty hard to write. Leave a review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Some personal stuff came up (and the lack of reviews wasn't super encouraging...) but it's all good now and I'm here to continue!**

* * *

Wally had been pacing back and forth and talking way too fast for a while now. Roy hadn't caught a single word. He just kept staring at the other redhead with a bored expression.

Finally, Wally stopped pacing. 'Well? What do you think?' He asked looking at Roy expectantly.

'Yeah no I didn't hear any of that.'

Wally groaned in frustration. 'Roy!'

'You were using your superspeed! Just repeat your question or whatever.'

'Fine.' Wally sighed, then started speaking exaggeratedly slowly. 'Do. You. Think. I. Like. Dick?'

Roy raised an eyebrow. 'You like dick? Well good for you, man. Didn't know you were still in the closet though-'

'The _person_ , Roy!' Wally shoved him away. Roy laughed.

'I don't know. _Do_ you?'

'I don't know. _Could_ I?'

'Sure why not?'

'Because if I like him, Batman is going to _kill me_!'

'He doesn't kill. He might do the bat-glare though, which is as bad.'

'It's _worse_ and you know it.'

Roy shrugged before laughing again. 'Dude, if you like Rob you should go for it.'

'I don't like him!' Wally exclaimed. 'Or...maybe I do! I don't know! I'm just...' he sat down and put his head in his hands. '...worried, I guess.' He muttered.

Roy scooted over and bumped Wally's shoulder with his. 'Hey...did Bats say something? You weren't like this before.'

Wally nodded. His leg was shaking as he recounted: 'He said if I want the best for Dick, I won't make any moves for a while.' He groaned. 'What the hell does that even _mean_?!'

Roy didn't know, but he felt compelled to help Wally find out.

* * *

'Dick? Please, it's been _hours_. Come _on_ , Richard!'

When he still got no reply (apart from the muffled sounds of Dick sniffling inside his room), Bruce sighed and turned from the door. He made his way downstairs, where Alfred was waiting for him with a cup of tea. Neither of them had gotten any sleep since Dick stormed out. They'd thought they would give him some time then go talk to him, but he had locked his door and so far they were unable to get him to so much as speak to them.

'Sir, if I may-' Alfred started downstairs.

'You may _not_.'

The butler didn't _have_ to listen to Bruce right then, but he did. So instead of talking, he handed Bruce the drink.

Bruce drank half the cup before speaking again. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you.' He said quietly. 'I'm just...worried.'

'I understand.' Alfred said kindly. 'Now, if I may...'

Bruce nodded.

'...Since neither of us has been successful, perhaps a third - or fourth - party should attempt to goad the young sir out of his room. I do believe Miss Gordon or young master West might have better luck.'

Bruce shook his head. 'I don't want anyone else involved in this.' He said.

'Well, then...how about somebody who is already involved?'

Bruce thought for a moment, then grabbed the nearest phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick was still shaking. It had been hours, he'd cried his heart out, he'd blamed everybody he could think of, and he'd done the breathing exercises Bruce had taught him. But he was still shaking. His brain hadn't even processed the whole ordeal. But he knew it was bad. _Really_ bad. So bad even Bruce had been scared.

(And Bruce _was_ scared. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Dick could tell because he knew him so well.)

It was _super_ bad.

Dick didn't think even a hug from his mom could fix this, but he really wished he could give it a try.

Bruce and Alfred kept trying to get him to come out of his room (or at least talk to them) but Dick ignored them. He couldn't face Bruce, couldn't look at him knowing he saw what he saw.

Dick knew he had nothing to be ashamed about. They had had this conversation with victims many times earlier, and Dick was no different. He knew he had to focus on dealing with the trauma and accepting help from his family. But he couldn't stand the idea of ever interacting with Bruce again after...

At least...not after what they'd said after listening to the tape. Dick hadn't meant to make Bruce feel even more guilty but he couldn't stop the childish denial.

 _'You wouldn't let them...'_

The same words were probably haunting Bruce right now. Dick felt bad about that, but deep down, he didn't exactly regret saying it.

He heard Bruce sigh, defeated, and walk away.

Dick sniffed. He'd just finished crying but more tears were already welling up in his eyes.

He was out of his depth, he'd admit it. He had no idea how to deal with this and it was _terrifying_.

There was another knock on the door. It made Dick jump. He hid his mouth behind his hand to keep as quiet as possible and hoped Bruce or Alfred would just go away.

But it wasn't Bruce or Alfred.

'Dick? You in there, buddy?'

'F-Flash...?'

'It's me.' Barry Allen said softly. 'Are you okay in there? Do you need anything?'

'I...' Dick trailed off. He didn't want to believe Bruce would try to _trick_ him into coming out of his room, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

'...Dick?'

'I...just wanna be alone.'

'I understand.' There was some shuffling outside before Barry continued to talk. 'But you should talk to somebody at some point, so don't keep it all bottled up. Is it okay if I sit out here and read for a bit?'

Dick didn't know what he was up to, but he said he could anyway.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Dick just sat curled behind his bed as Barry sat at his door, shuffling through a book (at human speed). Dick started to feel hungry. Hungry enough that he reluctantly crawled over to his door and cleared his throat.

"Um...Flash...?"

"Yeah?" Barry answered casually, almost distracted.

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Anything."

Dick took a deep breath. "Can you take me out for a snack?'

In a _jiffy_ , Barry had phased through the door, still holding his book. Dick could see he was dressed casually. He put all his detective skills to use and decided Barry wasn't up to anything other than actually helping, so he let his guard drop slightly.

'Where do you wanna go?' Barry asked.

'Anywhere.'

Barry nodded, then pointed at the window. 'After you.'

* * *

Dick couldn't believe his luck when Barry took him out for burgers _in Central City_. They sat on a bench in the park and just ate. Barry didn't force him to talk about anything. In fact, he didn't say much other than some casual chatter about the weather and the JLA members. Finally, Dick plucked up the courage to ask him what he'd been thinking about all night:

'You _saw_...didn't you?'

Barry froze for a moment. He was clearly trying not to react. 'Yeah.' He said softly.

'Can you tell me...what Bruce was doing?'

Barry glanced at him in super-speed. 'Trying his damnedest to get free,' He answered. 'And just between me and you, he was _totally_ panicking.'

'They guards, they were metahumans.' Dick said.

'Yes.' Barry said.

'Bruce couldn't have overpowered them.'

'No.'

'He tried to help me.'

'Of course.'

Dick scrunched up his face. 'Barry, I don't-' In a flash, he was in the bathroom at the burger shop. '-feel so g-' He dropped to his knees and threw up into the toilet. Barry waited patiently for him to be done, then helped him wash his face and super-sped them both out of there and back to the park, carrying Dick princess-style.

'Are you okay?' Barry asked.

Dick shook his head. He was certain that if he tried to speak, he would start crying again.

'Do you wanna go home?'

Dick shook his head again.

'Do you want to stay over at my place for a little bit? I'm sure neither Iris or Bruce will mind.'

Dick nodded. He didn't want to go back to the manor _ever_ , but for now he'd take Barry up on 'a little bit'.

* * *

Barry opened his door and walked into his house with his guest.

He was not at all prepared to see Wally sitting in front of the TV with a large ice cream sandwich, and he was even less prepared to see him stand up, accusingly point at him, and say 'what the _hell_ is going on?!'

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews appreciated! I don't know how consistent my updates for this story will be because I'm working on a longer, more plot(ty?) fic that should be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the constantly late updates! and thank you everyone for the comments! please let me know what you think of this chapter**

* * *

'What the _hell_ is going on?!'

Dick immediately curled in on himself, horrified for some reason. Barry held on to him tighter. He glared at Wally.

'What are you doing here?' Barry demanded.

'I came to ask you for homework help and Iris said I could stay until you got back!' Wally answered just as aggressively. 'Care to explain what the hell you're doing?'

Barry opened his mouth to answer, and Wally got ready to retort, but neither of them got a chance to: Dick jumped out of Barry's grasp. He did a very unnecessary flip in the air (just to see if he could) and landed softly on the floor in between the two speedsters. They both froze immediately.

'Wally,' He said. 'We need to talk.'

* * *

Bruce glanced at the phone for the hundredth time that minute. Seeing this, Alfred sighed and went to hand him a cup of ice water.

'Master Bruce-'

'Don't.' Bruce said harshly. He realised how aggressive he sounded and sighed, looking at Alfred apologetically. 'I'm sorry Alfred but please just...don't.'

But, like always, Alfred didn't listen. 'You're worried.'

'Shouldn't I be?'

'No, because mister Allen is more than capable of babysitting for _one_ evening.'

Logically Bruce knew that to be true. Still, he was not thrilled about not having seen Dick since their..."argument". He missed his boy dearly. Not to mention how overcome with guilt he was. If Barry had offered to turn back time and prevent the whole thing from happening, Bruce was pretty sure he would accept on the spot, space time continum be damned.

* * *

Wally was caught off guard by Dick's tone and the look in his eyes. But Dick smiled at him reassuringly and asked Barry for some space. The older man told the boys they could stay in the guest room before leaving to give them some privacy. Dick sat on the bed and waited for Wally to do so too. But Wally was too nervous to sit still. It was taking all his self control to keep from pacing or vibrating on the spot.

'Well?' He said somewhat urgently.

Dick closed his eyes. 'Wally...something happened. Something bad.'

Wally was at his side immediately. 'Are you OK? Are you hurt? Oh my gosh are you dying?'

'No, Wally, I'm...' Dick cut himself off before he could say the word 'fine'. 'I didn't even know it happened until recently. I didn't even remember it. But ever since I found out...' He sighed. 'I might be imagining it, but I swear I can remember some things now.'

'Dick?' Wally said quietly. 'What happened?'

Dick shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. 'And I said something so horrible to Bruce, Wally. I can't live with him blaming himself for what happened.'

'Dick, this is Batman we're talking about. Blaming himself is kind of his thing.' He went to put a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick flinched at the touch. Wally sat back immediately. 'Sorry.' He said. 'But Dickie, you can't blame yourself for somebody else's actions. Even if those actions are blaming themselves.'

They were both silent for a moment.

'It was so scary.' Dick said finally. 'I yelled at Bruce and told him to tell me what happened. He showed me an audio recording. From the look on his face I knew it was gonna be bad. Why did I go through with it?'

Wally didn't say anything. Instead he extended his hand towards Dick. Dick took it after a moment and leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

'Whatever it is, Rob...I'm here for you.'

Dick looked up. The determined look on his friend's face made him smile despite everything that was going on. He tugged at Wally's hands, inviting him into a hug. As they sat on the guest bed hugging each other, Dick realised there was no one else's arms he'd rather find himself lost and scared in.


End file.
